Bleeding You Say?
by utterlyconfusedlover
Summary: Ginny has started dating Harry and his best friend is Draco, who Ginny is going to introduce to her ex-lover Hermione. This is a one shot just a quick dabble so ya really got to read it to find out.  GinnyxHermione GinnyxHarry HermoinexDraco


_**Bleeding You Say**_

_Disclaimer: In no way are the characters in this story my own. I do however own this storyline but that is all. _

_Parings: hermioneXginny dracoXhermione harryXginny _

_**Warnings: There is references girl on girl but only references. Other than that there is some raunchy-ness that goes on. So if you don't like that sort of thing and it upsets your uptight sensibilities, then I suggest you find something else to read. You have been warned so no flamin!**_

_A/N: Just going to say enjoy and R&R pwease ^~^_

It had been many long years since Hermione had seen her ex-girlfriend and she was nervous and excited all at the same time. The nerves came from the fact that Ginny now had a boyfriend, Harry his name was if she remembered right.

Ginny had called to say that the two of them would be at this old fashion diner and that Hermione was welcome to come. This would be her chance to meet Harry and more importantly see Ginny again but when she arrived she saw three people waiting for her instead of the expected two.

Ginny jumped from her seat and embraced her past lover in a warm hug, that was still so familiar and comforting even after all this time. "This is Harry" she pointed to a burly looking fellow with lidded green eyes and dark black hair. "and this is Draco" Hermione's eyes glided over the boy next to Harry, interest peeking in the back of her mind.

He was a tall man in his early twenties with exceedingly platinum blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. His appearance was of a someone who was not totally conscious of his surroundings but that didn't seem to matter as much as those entrancing eyes that were glued to her.

"Whats up dude" Harry's voice reminded her of a stoner, which she later found out was not far at all from the truth. "Dude?" Hermione asked, sarcasm creeping easily into her voice as she sat down next to Ginny in the cozy little booth.

"He does that all the time" Ginny said sighing as she looked at her boyfriend lovingly, but the look was nothing like she used to look at Hermione with. "Dude I just can't help it you know dude" Harry said using the word dude more and more as he started havering.

"Don't mind him" Draco cut in smoothly taking the attention off of the babbling fool and onto himself.

Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder in a comforting way, getting jealous looks from Harry but a content sigh from her ex.

Both boys on the other side of the booth were watching the two girls with interest but neither of them seemed to know what to say. Hermione turned her head so she could whisper into Ginny's ear, her breath softly brushing across her ex's neck.

"Why don't we go back to your house so we can have some fun or something" she said enjoying the reaction she was getting. "Sure, come on boys" Ginny said pulling away and getting up, confusing both boys when she leaned back to whisper into Hermione's ear."lets stop at the book store like old times" she said, receiving a nod in response.

"What's going on?" Draco asked his eyes trained on Hermione again, it was an eerie sensation to say the least. "Where going back to my place" was the only answer that he got before the two girls started to walk away talking softly to each other.

"What is with those two?" Draco turned to his friend perplexed by the strange behavior. "Dude There like ex lovers or something, you know dude" Harry said pushing his friend out of the booth playfully, before walking out to the parking lot.

The two boys decided to ride together and Ginny opted to ride with Hermione, which was of little surprise. Before getting into the vehicles Ginny yelled over to the boys that they were going to the book store before going home and they nodded in answer.

As the ex-lovers turned off to head to the decided location Draco and Harry continued straight causing Ginny to sigh in frustration. Hermione gave her a curious look "there going to get high" she said in response, lapsing the rest of the ride into a uncomfortable silence. Hermione grabbed her ex's hand and squeezed softly until they arrived at the book store and even after they left the car there hands never parted.

As if no time had passed since the last time the two of them had entered the store they went about there routine. Hermione pulled money out of Ginny's pocket and went to the cafe counter and ordered a chocolate chip frappaccino. They sat down at a table and immediately took the cap off and started to scope the whip cream off with there fingers.

Once the drink was half gone they decided to walk around the store and as they were ready to leave Draco called and wanted to know were the two girls were. Ginny shot Hermione a look of annoyance and Hermione mouthed "is it Draco?" and she got a nod in response as she told Draco that they were at the book store where the boys were suppose to be.

The boys said that they would be at the store in a couple minutes and Ginny tried to tell them that they were on there way out but they didn't listen. "i gotta go tinkle before we go" Hermione said a look of confusion crossing her face before she pulled her ex towards the back to the store.

The perplexity soon become apparent when Hermione came out of the bathroom stall with a curse "Dammit my insides are bleeding" she said cursing again while she washed her hands. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder "Damn hun I'm sorry, just don't bite off any ones head tonight...please"

"I will behave but only if you got something back at the house for cramps cuz they will come" she said leading the way towards the front of the store with a grimace. As the two girls left the store hand in hand the two boys pulled in a near by parking spot and they were looking beyond stoned.

"Dudes where you going?" Harry asked hanging out of the truck letting a huge puff of smoke out with him. Both girls scoffed in response before going to the car and driving towards Ginny's house and with a shrug the boys followed.

It took all of two minutes to get back to the house and then they were all in the garage, wasting no time in starting a game of beer pong. Both girls detested beer, so instead they were drinking some Captain Morgan rum.

The game ended quickly as everyone started getting bored and for lack of anything better to do they all found a spot in the small space to sit. Harry had parked his butt at a weird angel on the edge of a work out bench, while Draco was sitting on the arm rest of the futon; which happened to be where Hermione and Ginny were laying.

A short way away from where Draco was sitting was a piece of coiled up white rope and he was staring at it intently. Hermione followed his line of vision before raising an eyebrow "what?" he said a childish whine creeping into his voice.

"leave the rope alone" Ginny said in a taunting way, daring him to start a new game. He took the challenge and lunged for the rope at the same time that Ginny did. That simple act was the catalyst for an all out wrestling match.

Both of them fell to the floor, rolling, tumbling, pushing, pulling, grunting, laughing and in a all out war for that silly piece of rope. It was a matter of pride, all in the interest of passing the time in a fun childish way.

This abstract battle had been going on for a long time and Harry had started feeling jealous but fell back on being cruel and crass instead of simply joining in the fun. Without much reason Hermione wriggled her way under Draco and Ginny, clasping her own hand onto the rope.

She locked eyes with Draco and he smiled before yanking the rope with all his might, pulling Ginny and Hermione almost across the room. They both made noises of outrage before laughing using both of there weight to pull him back.

With a loud and deliberate sigh Harry tried to get there attention but they were all laughing and grunting too much to hear him. He got down on the floor and with one thrust tried to pull the three apart, it didn't work in the least.

"you guys are acting like children, fighting over a piece of stupid rope" he said with a hurumph sound . As he did Ginny finally let go of the rope, with a sigh and a small laugh before going over to Harry and sitting next to him.

Hermione and Draco didn't even seem to notice as they rolled around on the floor, all in an attempt to win back the stupid piece of rope but it wasn't about the rope anymore it was a battle of foreplay. Which Draco proved when he decided to bite on Hermione's ear in an attempt to get her to let go.

"cheating, cheating...stop...stop...cheating" Hermione squealed in between giggles at the tingling sensation from Draco's actions. The wrestling stopped with Draco partly on top of Hermione his mouth next to her ear "I'm not cheating" when he pulled away he was only inches away from her nose and he smiled.

She was distracted and he pulled really hard and ripped the rope right out of her hands dragging her on the floor temporarily in the process. They were both out of breath and took up there former positions from the hour before.

With the exception that Harry had joined Hermione and Ginny on the futon but Draco was still in an awkward position on the edge of the futon. Draco was still holding the rope loosely in his hand and Hermione wasn't looking at the rope anymore.

There was a long stretch of silence before Harry started looking over at Draco in a pleading sort of way.

Draco pretended not to notice and tried to start a conversation with Hermione but failed. "Come on man just go get it from your truck" Harry said desperately.

"don't you think of nothing else" Ginny said irritatedly shoving her boyfriend slightly. "No dude, I think of other stuff but right now I want just a little more then I'm done, dude swear swear, well for tonight anyway." He smiled sheepishly and looked back to his friend who was looking away "Get it yourself" Draco said throwing his keys haphazardly at Harry.

"Dude, Its cold out you go get it" he responded catching the keys clumsily. The two argued for a while and finally decided to go out together. Once the door shut with a small thump the two girls exchanged looks and moved closer to each other in an attempt to get more comfortable. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's stomach they both sighed in content.

When the two boys returned, Draco was holding a small bag filled with the weed. With out even looking at the two girls they sat at the table that had previously been used to beer pong and started dividing it up. "you guys are doing that outside" Ginny said loudly attempting to catch there attention.

It was clear at this point in the evening that the two boys no longer had much interest in anything but their drug obsessions.

Hermione grinned, since the boys were preoccupied she decided to start a tickle fight with Ginny. Before long both girls were giggling and rolling around on the futon. They were having so much fun that when the boys dropped there drugs on the table Hermione and Ginny didn't notice.

After a little bit both girls got the feeling they were being watched so they stopped and looked up. "you want to join" Ginny said in a completely joking voice but the boys practically fell over themselves getting back over to the futon.

Harry pulled Ginny away from Hermione in one quick movement and swooped her onto the ground, wasting no time in straddling her. Draco cuddled up next to Hermione pulling her into an abrasive embrace, his eyes filled with an earthy lust.

Both boys started to ravish their individual girls lips with no objections but enthusiastic consent. Then Hermione heard Ginny's muffled voice from under Harry's body "Not while there right there" she groaned slightly "no Harry"

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy, we wont have a chance to know what you two are doing" Draco said pulling his mouth away long enough to talk before dipping back down and devouring Hermione's lips again.

"Ginny" Hermione said her voice imploringly, only semi-trying to push Draco away from her; this was not working at all. "Ginny" she repeated herself more urgency in her voice now and she finally got an answer. "ohhhhhh...damn Draco your screwed" she said giggling slightly.

With a frustrated sigh Hermione pushed Draco away and rolled on to her stomach about a foot away. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at what part of Ginny's face he could see from under Harry's massive body.

"Dude, come on" Harry whined trying to kiss his girlfriend but she blocked with her hand, so she could explain to the very confused Draco. "i'll put it..." she paused to smack Harry in the head "stop it for like one minute...anyway I'll put it simply, Harry is going to get him some but Hermione can't give you none cuz being a women sucks" she finished with a loud angry growl from Hermione.

At first Draco didn't seem to understand but Harry, who apparently has impulse control, filled in the blanks. "Dude shes on the rag" he said then started laughing. A look of comprehension crossed his friends face and he seemed to sink slightly into the futon in disappointment. Nothing like a girl being on the rag to deflate an erection.

Hermione sighed and laid away from him with her face down on the futon, pretty sure that Draco was not going to even fool around now. The fact that his friend just got 'cock blocked' didn't seem to stop Harry from continuing his mission for a quickie.

What felt like a century, actually only a few seconds, passed by before Hermione felt soft breath on her neck; obviously belonging to Draco but she didn't turn around. She was officially out of the mood. He wasn't taking no for an answer though and started nibbling on the back of her neck.

This simplistic action sent shivers down her spine and she took a small breath in an attempt to keep her indifferent facade. Still she didn't move even as his hands started to scale her less then modelesic body, with an intense vigor that almost made her just melt into him.

With continuous persistence he slid his hands under her body and flipped her over and into his arms, more securely. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek, it smelled like beer and weed. Under normal conditions this smell might have been less appealing but he was just so alluring that it was actually intoxicating.

He was staring deep into her eyes and it was really hard not to blink and look away from such deep searching blue orbs. "kiss me or I'm gonna tickle you" he said a glint of mischief flashing across his features.

Hermione smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, running his tongue imploringly against hers. It was sweet but he tasted like beer, a taste that she would normal despise but at the moment it was delicious.

She let her eyes close and sighed as he started to pepper kisses across her cheek and down her neck, stopping momentarily to nibble some on her ear. His every touch made her feel like melting like a puddle of goo in his arm.

Small moans and sighs were exchanged as they continued there foreplay, all while Harry was getting him some. This really didn't matter at the moment though because they were intoxicated with each others touch.

It was apparent that the two bellow the futon had finished what they were doing and were simply staring at the sight above them. Draco had managed to slide his hand up her shirt and dislodged her voluptuous boobs from there pockets.

After a short time they became aware of the eyes trained on them and looked up with innocent expressions along with flushed faces. "Have a good time?" Harry asked a smirk on his face, with Ginny glowing slightly behind him.

"what do you mean have, we're still having" Draco answered leaning down and kissing Hermione roughly, causing her to grip his back with her long finger nails digging into his skin. Ginny grinned " harder" she whispered before pulling Harry to his feet and towards the door.

" we're going to go for a drive" she said turning back and winking at her ex-girlfriend. Draco returned the wink and without any hesitation he captured her lips in a rough almost painful way that made her arch into him and growl deep in her throat.

He made a similar groaning sound as she started to slide her hands under his shirt to scratch at his back vivaciously . He pulled away long enough to give her a long hard stare and she looked right back before continuing to ravish her.

She had made long gashes on his back and he had tore at her neck with his teeth but both of them were satisfied enough to start to cuddle. He snuggled in behind her with his arms wrapped tight around her, snuggling his face into the crock of her neck.

Shortly after this had begun Ginny walked in alone, a sad look crossing her features and that alone caused Hermione to attempt to get out of Draco's embrace but he wouldn't let her budge. "Whats wrong?" Hermione asked softly "and where is Harry?"

She didn't answer right away but when she did it was with a tiny bit of spite in her voice. "I had to take him home, don't ask" she said sitting at the bottom of the futon and putting her head in her hands. Again Hermione attempted to get up but still she couldn't move.

"come lay with us" Hermione said not really caring if Draco would mind or not and surprisingly enough she agreed. She cuddled into Hermione's slightly disheveled shirt with a content sigh, and Draco growled slightly.

Hermione elbowed her new found play thing and pulled her ex closer, feeling the familiar comfort flood her body. He chuckled "just a guy thought is all" Draco sounded coy and she felt the need to continue kissing him.

"you going to stay the night?" Ginny finally asked, her voiced muffled and she didn't get an answer right away. "I don't know" he kissed Hermione's ear "What do you think?" his question was punctuated with more kisses.

All of a sudden Hermione was feeling very tired "sweepy" she said snuggling closer to Ginny and Draco at the same time. Ginny sighed "she's gonna just fall asleep here soon" she said with an ample amount of knowledge of her ex.

That being said Hermione did start to drift off to sleep and Draco sighed "guess I'm going" he nudged Hermione hoping that she would changed her mind but she just mumbled "sweepy, just wet me sweep" and with that Draco got up kissing her on the forehead as he did.

"See you later" he said walking out with out a backward glance.

END


End file.
